Filling in the missing Pieces
by YeseniaMF
Summary: What if Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee and the Wolves never helped in the great battle? This is a story about Renesmee and her visit to Charlie's. Lemons later on. Bad at summaries. Please Read.


What if Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee and the Wolves never helped in the great battle? This is a story about Renesmee and her visit to Charlie's. Lemons later on. Bad at summaries. Please Read.

I looked at the sign "Welcome to Forks" and smiled. I couldn't believe that my father was actually letting me visit Charlie alone. I hadn't seen Charlie since the day we left Forks and moved to Alaska. Since the move Charlie married Sue Clearwater and adopted her kids Seth and Leah. I was excited to stay with them for the summer. But it didn't come without rules.

1. No going into La Push no exceptions.

2. Stay away from wolves at all cost (exception Seth)

3. Hunt on our land and only when necessary

Other than that I could do as I pleased. I was stopped at a red light in front of Forks High, I remembered all the stories my parents told me about it. I gave it on last glance and smirked and rode on. Fifteen minutes later I was in front of the old white house that my mother had grown up in. I removed my helmet and placed in on my bike. I looked up to the second floor and the two side windows and smiled I knew that was my room the same room my mother had used. I was about to walk into the house when smelled a husky earthy sent. I stood my bike and reached into my bag and grabbed my phone. I dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" I heard a feminine voice answer I assumed it was Sue's.

"Sue its Renesmee can I please talk to my grandfather?" I said as politely as I could, not wanting to have my frustration come through in my voice.

"Oh Renesmee! One moment Charlie is right here." I could hear her handing the phone to Charlie. I could also here a couple other voices that I did not recognize.

"Shhh I have to talk to my granddaughter and I don't need her knowing you guys are here." He whispered hoping I didn't here.

"To late grandpa, I'm outside I can smell them."

"Oh Renesmee I…I"

"How could you? Dad only gave me three rules and already going to have me break them?" I tried to keep me voice calm but it just wasn't happening. I looked and saw three heads pop out from behind the curtain.

"Renesmee can you just please come inside, I can explain"

"Fine!" I ended the call and slowly walked into the house with my bag in hand. I was greeted by a room full of wolves and Charlie.

"Explain" I said looking directly at Charlie trying to forget the other six wolves in the room.

"There here to watch the game" He said to seriously. Leave it to Charlie to breaking the rules just for a stupid game. I tried to calm myself down; I could have really used Jasper at the moment. I closed my eyes and concentrated on slowing my heart beat.

"Can I just ask why?"

"Why what?" He said confused.

"Why would you invite the very same wolves who would kill me if you weren't here? The same wolves that refused to help my mother when she needed them most? The same wolves that want nothing to do with my family?" I was mad. I saw as a few of the wolves stood to cover Charlie.

"Its ok guys I promise, Renesmee calm down I thought if they got to meet you that they wouldn't feel that way." He didn't get it did he why would I want to speak to them they let my family to die. I didn't want anything to do with them.

"Charlie it doesn't work like that….I'm going to go to the Cullen house and then hunt" I saw as some of the wolves tensed. "I promise to stay on my side of the treaty line, I'll come back tomorrow to talk but right now I need time to clear my head." I was about to turn to leave when I heard one of the wolves speak.

"Renesmee wait…My name is Sam Uley, I know you have no reason to hear me out but I'm trying here. When Charlie married Sue I knew it meant that your kind and ours would be tied in some way. I understand if you hate us because of what we did to your family but can you see through that and try to be civil?" I had to give it to him he was right.

"Well Sam you know how to give a nice little speech" I smirked as others in the room chuckled.

"So I have been told" She smirked

"I can try but I won't promise anything" I went over to shake his hand "Also it's nice to meet you Sam"

"As well Renesmee" He said taking my hand in his. I was soon introduced to the whole gang there was Quill, Embry, Paul, Sam, Seth, and Leah. At first it was a little awkward but after an hour or so we started talking like old pals. I found out that Quill, Embry, and Paul worked at their friends garage in La Push, Leah was getting married in July, and Seth was obsessed with bikes.

"So are you going to tell us how you came to own a 2011 Suzuki GXSR600?" Seth said admiring my baby from the window.

"Ha. I was wondering when you were going to ask you have been eye fucking her for the past hour." Everyone laughed as they watched Seth pout. "I actually got it as a birthday present after my grandpa Carlisle got me a Christian von Koenigsegg my parents wanted me to have another option."

"You have a…..a Christian von Koenigsegg. That car can get to 395km/h and 300 mph." The guy's mouths dropped. I laughed as Leah hit each one behind each one.

"Wow...Could you imagine what Jake would do if a car like that came to the garage?" Seth said.

"Who is Jake?" I asked watching as all the guys faces scowled at Seth.

"Ummm…Jake is kinda the new Alpha." Sam said rubbing his neck.

"Oh why isn't he here?"

"You see when the Cullen's left Jake wasn't there biggest fan so we thought it would be best to do this without him." Sam said but I could tell he was lying my guess is Jake wasn't here because he didn't want to be.

"Oh..." I said looking down.

"Well it's getting late we should be getting back, we have patrol. But hey Renesmee, we are having a bonfire tomorrow your should come" Sam said

"What about the treaty?" I ask

"Leave that to me the only question is if you're willing to break another rule?" He smirked at me.

"Well I already broke one I might as well break another." I smirked back. I could tell that this summer was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.

Review Review...Please I want to know if I should continue...


End file.
